


What Happened?

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	What Happened?

You jolted upright when you heard yelling seeping from your living room into your bedroom. From the sound of Alex’s accent slipping more and more, it sounded like he was on the phone and was very angry or at least getting there.

“What kind of shitty thing do you want me to do now?” He seethed into the phone.

Alex paused to listen to the person on the other end. In a huff, he agreed to meet with the said person and find out what was going on. You could only imagine it had something to do with filming.

The front door slammed as Alex stomped from your apartment and down the hall. His car door slammed shut, a squeal of rubber burning on the pavement and Alex was speeding away from your house. You bit your lip in worry, hoping nothing bad happened in his current state of mind.

After some time had passed, Alex came home. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was tangled with bits of twigs and leaves. He looked like he was still dressed in part of his work costume and he had the saddest look adorned on his face.

“You’re a mess! Where have you been?” You screeched when you finally saw him.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it!” Alex grumbled with tears in his eyes.

He came over to you, pulled you close, giving you the biggest hug. He silently wept into your neck as you calmingly swayed back and forth, trying to comfort him. You softly scratched his back with one hand and snaked your other hand in his hair. He buried his face further into your neck and sighed. 

“All I want to know is if you are okay?” You quietly asked.

“I am now. I just need you and me and maybe a movie. And definitely cuddles.” He said with a sniff as he looked deep into your eyes. 

His bright blue eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear-stained. You picked out bits of leaves from his hair and smiled sweetly. He cupped your cheek, giving you a small peck on your lips.

“I’m going to clean up then we put on a movie and cuddle for the rest of the night. Okay?” He sniffled.

“Whatever you want Alex. I’ll grab the blankets and pillows and be waiting for you in my pajamas on the sofa.” You grinned and winked.

Alex smiled brightly as he went to clean the mess from today’s fiasco from his soul.


End file.
